Come See About Me
by xoproudlysoxo
Summary: Santana Badass Lopez desperately had a crush on the popular head cheerleader, Brittany. She thought she was unique and a lot different than most of the people at her school. The only problem was that she was dating Sam. And she wanted to end that. It was going to be her mission to destroy that Trouty Mouth.
1. Chapter 1

In high school the popular people and the ordinary people try their best to avoid contact from

One another. The jocks are at the top of the ladder and are there to represent the school in

A positive way.

Sam Evans and Brittany S. Pierce were the power couple for McKinley High. Sam was the quarterback of the football team and Brittany was the head cheerleader. They were the typical couple you always see in the movies.

What no many people knew was that Brittany wasn't like most of the popular girls

At her school. If she saw someone that looked sad she would spend her time to sit down and

Talk to them. It was just the kind of person she was. She admired Santana Lopez as a person.

She liked that Santana wasn't afraid to be herself and she thought she was the

Funniest person she had ever met.

Santana Lopez was just a normal girl. Her best friends were Kurt, Rachel, and Rachel's older brother, Blaine. She spent most of her weekends studying and watching Mean Girls with her friends.

Sam and Santana were not friends at all. She was always back talking him because she thought he didn't even deserve someone as great as Brit.

Even though she was super smart she wasn't afraid to speak her mind to popular people. She didn't look like a nerd either. She dressed really nice and all the guys had crushes on her. Her tight dresses made her look really hot.

Santana was also an open lesbian at her school and she was very proud of it. She wasn't afraid to tell a girl she thought they looked really hot today.

It was a Saturday evening and Santana was having her tradition with her best of friends. They had Mean Girls on in the background as Santana had her eyes glued to her math book.

"San, put that algebra book away already. We all know you're going to be acing that test", Rachel stated. Mercedes and Kurt giggled and gave each other high fives.

"So, Santana. Are you still crushing on Brittany", Kurt winked. "I don't like Brit", Santana whined. She threw her pillow at Kurt and pouted.

"Just admit it girl. You like her. You're always talking about her.

Plus you have an entire notebook devoted to her with cute little drawings and her name doodled all over the place", Mercedes said.

"Santana. It's not like you don't talk. And we just wanted to talk about it. We'll stop if you want", Kurt said.

"Well, yeah. I do like her. But that is pretty obvious. It's not like I have a shot though.

Her jerk of a boyfriend is in the way".

"If anything happens between you and Brittany feel free to tell Sam I am available", Kurt smiled.

"I thought you were in love with Rachel's older brother", Mercedes said.

"That boy is way too confusing. I need a man who wants to tap this.

Blaine needs to stop with playing hard to get and tell me how he feels", Kurt sighed.

"Speaking of Blaine", Mercedes giggled.

None other than Blaine Anderson came downstairs with a bowl of popcorn and a smile on his face.

"Hey guys. I brought popcorn", he grinned.

"Kurt can I sit by you", he asked.

"Yessssss", he stuttered. Kurt patted his hand down showing him he can sit down. As they watched the movie Blaine gently caressed his hand into Kurt's.

Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, " I do like you, Kurt. A lot".

Kurt smiled. "It's about time". "Uhh. Get a room", Santana yelled.

The next day Santana went to school and accidentally bumped into Sam. "Umm watch where you're going freak", Santana muttered.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to", he sighed. "Brittany", Sam shouted to his girlfriend.

"Hi". Sam started to kiss her as Santana looked like she was going to throw up.

Kurt saw her and waved. "I'm sorry, San. You know how those movies work out. In the end the good ones always get the girl".

"I'm going to make it my mission to destroy him. I treat Brittany as a queen and Sam only treats her as a side dish".

"Speaking of side dishes I have to go meet up with Blaine. I'll see you later", he hugged her goodbye.

Santana was excited to see Brittany in her Algebra class. "Hey sweet thang. I saved you a seat", Brittany winked. "Hey I was thinking. Would you want to hang at my place tonight", Santana asked.

"I'd love that. We can cuddle again". "Brit. You do know that I am a lesbian right", she asked with worry.

"Santana! Everyone knows. It's completely fine with me. I am bisexual. If I wasn't dating Sam I would be all over you. You are in majority of my dreams".

Hearing that made Santana smile. She was going to find a way for her to fall for her. Santana wanted more than anything to be dating Brittany.

In the movies there were always the football player and the cheerleader who dated.

But she wanted the cheerleader and the ordinary girl to be together. It would make the perfect movie. And she imagined it to be a reality. She wanted to make it a reality.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Fight With Smurfs

Santana woke up to a call from her best guy friend, Noah Puckerman.

"What the hell do you want, Noah", she asked sleepily.

She wondered what he was thinking calling her this early in the morning. He knew she loved her sleep. The weekend was her special time to sleep in and she cherished it.

"I'm sorry, San. It's important. I have a plan to help you prank Sam. Just come to my place".

"Okay fine. Only because you're my best friend and I want to destroy that kid", she smirked over the phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes".

She parked her car and admired Puck's small bricked house. She rang the doorbell and waited on his comfy tan bench that had the perfect cushion.

Noah opened the door. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a pair of jeans on. This guy always had a smile on his face. No matter what mood he was in he tried to make the best Out of life.

That is what Santana admired about him. He was always a positive person.

"Hi. How are you", he asked genuinely.

"I'm good Puck. How are you doing", she asked.

"I'm great like always. I've missed you. We should start hanging out more".

"I completely agree. You're a catch. How about let's go inside and you can tell me about this plan you have", Santana smiled.

They both walked inside of Puck's home and went to his room.

"You still have Berry as you're background picture on your computer", she giggled.

"Forget about that. Let's talk about Sam. So do you remember that movie we used to watch with that blue man", Puck asked.

"Oh yeah! Don't you mean Big Fat Liar?" Santana responded.

"Well I was thinking we could do that to Sam. I could put some hair die into his shampoo and make his hair all weird. We could put like lard into his body wash and drench

His clothes in that horribly scented tequila your Abuela makes", Noah said.

"That's the perfect idea, Noah. Brittany would find him repulsive and break up with him. You're a genius", she gave Puck a huge hug and grinned.

"You're the only person who has ever called me smart. Thank you. I love you, San".

"I love you too, Puckey".

People always called Puck dumb and thought he couldn't make anything in life. Santana knew he had potential and befriended him when they were younger.

When they were in middle school they were both the top badasses of the school. Noah would always wear his black leather jacket and shades every day to prove to people he was cool.

Noah used to always ditch class and never do his homework. Santana was a badass but she was super smart and helped tutor Noah.

After a while she learned how smart he truly was. They brought out the best in people and were practically inseparable.

Before she realized she was a lesbian her and Puck dated. For Santana dating Noah was just for fun but she learned she only loved him as a brother and that was it.

Once she discovered she had feelings for girls that she never felt for guys, she came out to Noah.

She told him that she always felt like this and kind of knew. She was just afraid that he would be mad at her and never speak to her again.

To her surprise he was very accepting and they have been lesbros ever since.

"Santana. I care about you. And yeah it hurts that you don't want to be with me like that.

But I will live. All I care about is for you to be happy. And if a girl can do that for you that makes me happy. You are my best friend and there is no one who could ever take your place. Being a lesbian won't

Change how much of a kind, funny, and amazing person you are. I love you. Forever and always.

Don't ever forget that".

"Okay so we should go to the store to pick up a couple items for plan destroy the Trouty Mouth", she smirked.

"Sure thing, boss. We will need some meat, shampoo so it will be easier to stinkify it", Noah said.

They walked to Wal-Mart and both wore matching outfits to feel more secretive. They wore matching black t-shirts, shades, and black leather pants. While Santana wore her black high heels, Puck just wore his black boots he wore on a daily basis.

As they walked into the store they were greeted by a worker. "Hello, guys. Are you doing okay? You look like you are on some top secret mission or something", he joked.

"You have no idea", Santana said.

"Off to the meat section", Puck said all cooly.

They had strut in their walk as they walked from the meat section to the shampoo aisle.

When they made it back to Puck's place they laid all of their items onto the table. They sorted through everything to make sure everything was there.

"Okay so you and your abuela can make the secret but delicious tequila recipe. Tomorrow I will proceed to sneak into the guys' locker room before football practice.

And plant all the dirty stuff in Sam's locker. It will be epic".

"Sounds like a plan", Santana said.

Santana drove to her Abuela's home and was greeted with a hug.

Her abuela took out her crockpot to make her special recipe.

"Are you going to tell me why you want me to make my tequila, Santana", she asked confused.

"Mom and Papi wanted some".

"It better not be for a party".

"Yeah right. I don't go to any parties. That's where the cool kids go", Santana replied.

"Can you take out the cinnamon, alcohol and beans. Make sure to tell your parents to not intake too much of this.

It can make you really gassy".

"Perfect", Santana whispered with a smile on her face.

Santana brought a huge bottle with her and said thank you to her grandmother.

Overnight Santana and puck stuffed blended raw meat into the body wash. They then proceeded to put blue hair die into Sam's shampoo.

They saved the tequila best for last and put it into some cologne that Sam was supposedly obsessed with.

What a weirdo.

"Make sure to also spray some of the tequila with this little spray bottle I put it in on his clothes", Santana said.

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow. And remember you're going to get the girl", he kissed Santana on the forehead and left.

In the morning Puck was sneaky and placed all the shampoos, body wash, and cologne into Sam's locker that he pick locked.

After football practice when it was time to shower he saw Sam. "Hey Sam that was a good play today. Do you want to use this bar of soup? I have an extra.

And I don't really want to put it to waste, you know", Puck said.

"Sure, man. Thanks", Sam said.

What Sam didn't know was that Sam put some special die he bought from Artie. Artie was like the smartest guys he knew.

He invented this special potion that can turn something a different color and when it interacts with skin it Will stay there for at least a month.

So far he only told Puck about it and wanted him to test it out. This one was blue and he thought what better person than his best friend Sam Evans to test it out.

While Sam was gone Puck sprayed all his clothes with the Tequilla. All the guys were gone so no one could witness Puck.

Before Noah left he hid all of the towels so Sam couldn't use one.

Sam scrubbed his whole body with the special soap.

When he got out of the shower he was wondering where his towel went and he was very angered that there were no towels to be found.

He grabbed his clothes and walked into the halls of McKinnley bare naked. Santana saw Sam and thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Damn. Pure genius. I didn't know this was part of the plan", Santana mumbled.

"Hey, Santana could you get me a towel? Please", Sam begged.

"Looking good smurf", she joked. "I'm the only one at this school who people would want to see naked", she giggled.

"Let's make that happen", Sam smiled.

"Shut the hell up, loser. I am way too gay for you. And I'm so not your friend.

Your naked ass might as well find that towel all by yourself.

Because I don't give a fuck about you and your idiocy".

"Looking good Evans", Kurt and Blaine said. They were holding hands as they were about to exit the school.

"Can you get me a towel guys", he pleaded.

"Umm, sorry. Can't do that. Santana said we can't", Kurt smiled and they walked away.

"Hey, Mr. Schue can you get me a towel, man".

"No can do. I have paper's to grade. Kids to stalk and Santana told doesn't want me to do that.

Sorry kid", the teacher replied.

"He is pedo will", Sam mumbled to himself.

A group of cheerios giggled at Sam and walked away.

"Samuel, why is your skin blue", Quinn giggled.

"You look like a smurf", they all chanted.

Finn, Puck, and Mike saw him and laughed the hardest they have ever laughed.

"Dude, what happened to you", Finn broke out laughing.

"What are you talking about", he questioned.

He ran to look in a mirror and was confused why his skin turned blue.

Then he thought It must have been Santana. She was always out to do get him and he didn't know why.

He finally found a towel and got dressed in the restroom.

Five o'clock was Sam and Brittany's after school study time and Sam was worried for Brittany to see him like this.

Brittany rang his doorbell and he slowly opened the door.

"Please don't laugh".

"Why would I laugh? You're the hottest guy in school", Brittany said.

"What happened? Did you get into a fight with a smurf ", Brittany joked.

"You promised you weren't going to laugh, babe. I honestly don't know what happened ".

After an hour of studying Chem and Algebra Brittany tried to make small talk.

"So what do you think of Santana Lopez", She asked.

"Uhh. I guess she's okay. She's like really hot, but I think she hates me".

"She is very pretty and I think she has a great heart. Why does she hate you", she asked.

"Uhh, I don't know. May be she likes you and is jealous of me".

"Do you really think she could like me", she smiled.

"You're not thinking of breaking up with me for Santana. Are you", he asked.

Santana was too busy daydreaming about Santana.

A few minutes passed.

"Uhh. Brittany. Are you going to answer my question or what", he asked.

"Of course not. Well maybe. No I wouldn't do that to you".

"Whatever", Sam pouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just you don't give me any attention anymore. It seems like you are always hanging out with Quinn and flirting with all the cheerios".

"I love you Brittany. A lot. Don't you love me", he asked.

"I do love you. Of course I do".

Sam hugged her and Brittany continued to dream about Santana Lopez in a bikini washing her car.

"There is this girl in my Econ class and she was telling me she was starting this glee club. I was thinking of joining. Would you join too", she asked.

"That's dumb Brittany. Why would I want to do that?

I don't want another reason for people to make fun of me. I'm the quarterback but people still have no respect for me at this school.

I barely have any friends and it sucks. I'm sorry I got to go".

"I bet Santana would join with me", Brittany sadly said to herself.

A/N: Thank you to all those people who favorite/ followed my story it meant so much to me! I really like writing this. And I enjoy receiving reviews so please send me some more! It encourages me to update faster. To the anon who asked me to read his/ her story just tell me what it is called and I would love to read it. And remember stay awesome and ship Brittana! I still have faith in my OTP


	3. Chapter 3 Just Like Old Times

Santana and Puck were spending their Friday night catching up like old times.

"And when he walked out all blue. Everyone couldn't stop laughing. This will definitely make the school newspaper", Puck said.

"I've missed us hanging out Puck. We're both badasses. We make school a whole lot more entertaining".

"I got a surprise for you, San. We're going to have a party just like old times", he winked.

"Wait what", San asked surprisingly.

To her surprise a ton of jocks and cheerios barged into Puck's house.

"I'm ready to party", all the jocks yelled.

"I brought alcohol", Finn smiled.

"That was hilarious what you did to Sam", Mike said.

"I think Santana has redeemed herself. Us football players have your back", Finn said.

"Ah thanks guys. I'm glad that I'm back. Now where is this alcohol? I'm ready to have some fun", Santana said.

After a couple of drinks, Puck hooked up Just Dance Three. Santana was a mess and could barely coordinate herself while dancing.

The door opened and Quinn and Brittany entered.

Santana was talking to Puck on the zebra printed sofa. "Look whose here", puck pointed to Brit.

"Where's the smurf? Did you finally dump that guy", Dave Karafsky joked.

"He had to study for an exam. And he's not a smurf", Brittany yelled.

"I know the perfect game that we should play guys", puck grinned.

"We're not playing truth or dare again. Are we", Finn asked worried.

"No. Let's play spin the bottle", Puck said.

"That sounds perfect, man", Dave said.

Santana couldn't stop smiling and imagining kissing Brit. Santana and Puck sat by each other and gave each other high fives.

Puck grabbed an empty bottle off of the kitchen counter and started to spin it.

Firstly it landed on Puck and Quinn. Puck was very happy that it landed on them. He always had a crush on Quinn but never told her.

"Pucker up, Puckerman", Santana flirtaciously said.

Puck wiped away a strand of hair from Quinn's face and lightly touched her face as he kissed her softly.

Quinn held onto Puck's lightly stubbled face and kissed harder. They ended a kiss with a smile and watched as the bottle spun again.

Before they spun the bottle they saw the front door open and Trouty Mouth walked inside.

"Smurf is here", Dave joked.

"Shut up", Sam said.

Then Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel entered.

"Oh how I love parties. Yes! They're playing spin the bottle. My favorite game.

I wonder which hot guy I will be able to kiss. Beside you Blainey", Kurt said excitedly.

The next spin of the bottle landed on Kurt and Sam. Kurt couldn't help himself but smile.

He liked to have Santana think that he agreed that Sam was a bad guy, but he had a huge crush on him.

"I can't wait to kiss those huge lips", Kurt winked.

"Ah I guess I will give this a try", Sam shrugged.

Everyone in the room intensely waited for the two guys kiss each other.

Sam cupped Kurt's cheeks and kissed him.

"Wow. You're actually a good kisser Kurt", Sam said.

"That was interesting. Let's spin this bottle. I want to kiss some girls", Dave said.

"There's no way in hell you're kissing me. I'd rather make out with my abuela's French poodle", Santana said with rage.

Finn and Mike chuckled.

"I'll spin the last one", Mike said.

The last bottle spun on Santana and Brittany.

"That's hot", Dave grinned.

"Shut up Dave. She's my girlfriend", Sam glared.

"Not for long, buddy. Santana is way cooler than you ever will be. No offense".

"Honey, it's fine. If you don't want me to do this I won't", Brittany told Sam.

"No it's fine. I know you're bisexual and I'm totally cool with that. You can do what you want.

It's only a kiss anyways", Sam said.

Brittany and Santana both smiled at each other.

Brittany got up as she moved towards Santana. She placed her hands on San's face and began to kiss her beautiful soft lips. Santana lightly put her tongue on Brittany's.

It was the most soothing feeling they both had ever felt. Santana gave Brittany one more kiss on the lips before they were done.

"Your face tastes awesome", Brittany yelled.

"I get that a lot", Santana smirked.

"I'm never going to get that out of my mind", Santana whispered to Puck.

"Me too. Quinn rocked my world", Puck grinned.

Noah and San punched fists and the party was shortly over.

**A/N: Sorry if this was kind of short, but I thought of this idea and thought it would be cool to write. What did you think of the people that kissed? Maybe they will be future couples in this fic. You never know. I'm also thinking of having a story behind Rachel and Puck. It could either be romantic or something a little personal. Why do you think he had her picture on his computer? I hoped you enjoyed and please review. It makes me very happy. **


	4. Chapter 4 Once A Smurf Always A Smurf

Rachel Berry was very fond of her glee club. She was desperately trying to get new recruits.

Ever since she was a little girl she loved performing in front of people. Nothing made Rachel more happy than dancing and singing in front of an audience. That is why she loved glee club

So much. She could freely express herself and show off all her talent. The only thing she was missing in her life was

When she was younger she always begged her dads to give her another brother or sister. Sure, she had Blaine. But she wanted a third family member to feel complete. It made her feel like there was a missing piece to the puzzle that she wanted to finish.

Last year the glee club had barely any members and they weren't able to be a part of sectionals because they didn't have enough performers. This year was going to be different.

Rachel was sure of it. She put fliers around every squeare inch around the school. Even the popular Brittany S. Pierce said she would join and said she would ask some of her friends to too.

Noah Puckerman saw Rachel on her tippy toes trying to put up a flier, but she was too short.

He put his cellphone in his favorite black leather jacket and rushed to Rachel. "Hey do you need help with that", Noah asked.

"I'm fine, Noah", she said annoyingly. "No, I really want to help", he said.

Noah grabbed a couple fliers and taped them above the vending machines. "Thank you. That's a lot better", Rachel said with gratitude.

"Umm, Rach". "What", she asked. "Can we talk after school? There is something I need to tell you".

"Fine. Come to my house at five. I shall be done with glee club rehearsal by then.

Don't disappoint me, Puck".

Puck nodded his head and walked away. As he was about to leave school he saw Sam pushing Blaine against a locker.

"It's not right, Sam".

"Just mind your own damn business. Brittany can't know this. Promise you won't tell her".

"Fine. You have my word", Blaine said quietly.

"Good. Watch yourself, Anderson".

Puck walked over to Sam with curiosity and a little bit of anger. Only Puck was allowed to kick someone's ass.

And he knew for certain that Blaine was a nice guy and he was going to defend him.

"What the hell are you doing", Puck yelled at Sam.

"Blaine and I are just having a conversation. Just move along now Noah".

"Only my friends call me Noah. I'm the only badass around her. And unless Blaine wants to give you a little pleasure, if you know what I mean", puck winked.

"I doubt he does since him and Kurt are dating. So leave Blaine alone before I have to kick your sorry ass. Now tell me what's going on around here", Puck screamed while his face turned into a tomato and his veins were starting to become visible.

"I'm not telling you shit", Sam said.

"I'm going to go, thanks Puck", Blaine smiled and walked away.

"No problem, gay bro", Puck grinned.

"Okay, buddy. You're coming with me".

Puck grabbed Sam with his muscular arms and dragged him to the janitor's closet.

He moved him to a chair and tied his arms behind his back.

"So you don't want to talk. Well you better start talking".

"Why do you want to know", Sam asked annoyed.

"Well you mentioned Brittany's name. You better tell me or my home girl will probably kick your ass and humiliate you more than she did when she made you a smurf".

"Santana did that", he asked.

"We did it together. Now start talking. I want to find as much dirt as I can on you so Santana and Brittany can finally be together. I'd ship it", Puck smiled.

"Uhh fine. I am in love with Quinn".

"Uhh dude. You got some issues. Whatever it's your love life. All I know is that you and Brittany won't last. And Quinn is my woman so stay away from her", Puck said.

Puck began to unlock the door.

"Aren't you going to untie me", Sam asked with worry.

"Nah I'll let the janitor do that. I heard that Frankie likes his men blond", he winked and left.

"So what did you want to tell me, Noah", Rachel asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but here it goes. Once upon a time your dads wanted a baby. Like they really really wanted you. More than anything in this world.

They asked my mom if they could use her eggs and she agreed. When she had you they were so proud.

You are my sister, Rach. When I found out about you in freshman year I just wanted to give you a big hug and tell you that I'm your big brother. But I couldn't.

My mom didn't want you to know yet. But she said right now is the right time.

I hope it's not too late.

I will always protect you and love you like a big brother should. I'm your brother".

"You have no idea how happy I am right now. I am going to hug you", she said with tears of joy in her eyes.

They hugged each other for a long time.

Santana and Brittany were hanging out at the park and feeding the ducks.

"Hey, San. What do you think about Glee Club, she asked.

"Well. I actually think it's kind of cool. Before I thought it was just a bunch of losers who sing and dance. Like last month Puck and I checked it out.

I wouldn't mind being a part of it. I love to sing", she said.

"Good. I was thinking we could join together. It's okay if you don't want to. Sam refused to join when I asked him. He said it was too lame".

"Nothing is lame when I am with you", Santana said sweetly.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love THESE DUCKS", Brittany said really fast. She hoped Santana didn't notice what she meant.

"I love you too, Brit", Santana mumbled with a smile.

"Let's join tomorrow. It would be an honor", Santana said.

"Extra, Extra! Read all about it! Sam, a.k.a. the smurf has made another embarrassing move", Riley, the head of the school newspaper yelled.

_**Breaking News! Sam, a.k.a. the smurf was locked into a janitor's closet last night. He refused to talk about it. Luckily, Frankie the janitor heroically saved Sam and untied him. The guy is safe and sound. Maybe next time he will learn to stop messing with people.**_

_**That's it, Adios!**_

_**-Riley**_

Santana and Brittany walked to the choir room after school with their pinkies intacked.

"Hello, Rachel. Santana and I want to be a part of Glee Club", Brittany said.

"Of course. Come please. You can audition right now if you like", Rachel smiled.

"I'll go first, San", Brit said.

Santana saw Puck and sat right next to him.

"When were you in the glee club, Noah", she asked with confusion.

"I wanted to join when I heard Quinn was in this club".

"Lovely. We're both in here because we're whipped. And we're not even dating them yet".

The lesbros gave each other high fives and chuckled.

Brittany stood in the front of the room and began to sing.

"This song goes out to someone very special to me".

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone?**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"That was amazing Brittany! Bravo! Next up is Santana", Mr. Schue said.

"Okay. Here it goes", San said nervously. She tried to hold her hands together to avoid being nervous.

_**Even if you were a million miles away**_

_**I could still feel you in my bed**_

_**Near me, touch me, feel me**_

_**And even at the bottom of the sea**_

_**I could still hear inside my head**_

_**Tellin' me, touch me, feel me**_

_**And all the time you were tellin' me lies**_

_**So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

_**I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight**_

_**I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

_**Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?**_

_**Well, you could try sleeping in my bed**_

_**Lonely, own me nobody ever shut it down like you**_

_**You wore the crown**_

_**You made my body feel heaven bound**_

_**Why don't you hold me**_

_**Need me, I thought you told me**_

_**You'd never leave me**_

_**Looking in the sky I could see your face**_

_**And I know right where I fit in**_

_**Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love**_

_**With you**_

_**Right til the end Oh**_

_**So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

_**I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight**_

_**Anybody could've told you right from the start**_

_**It's bout to fall apart**_

_**So rather than hold onto a broken dream**_

_**I'll just hold on to love**_

_**And I could find a way to make it**_

_**Don't hold on too tight**_

_**I'll make it without you tonight**_

_**I'm gonna hold onto the times we had tonight**_

_**I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

Everyone clapped and Santana was proud of herself.

"Okay. Last but not least, Noah Puckerman", Mr. Schue said.

"This goes out to my dream girl", he winked.

_**Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon**_

_**Why am I holding on?**_

_**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along**_

_**How did it come so fast?**_

_**This is our last night but it's late**_

_**And I'm trying not to sleep**_

_**Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away**_

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

_**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**_

_**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**_

_**Here I am staring at your perfection**_

_**In my arms, so beautiful**_

_**The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out**_

_**Somebody slow it down**_

_**This is way too hard, cause I know**_

_**When the sun comes up, I will leave**_

_**This is my last glance that will soon be memory**_

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

_**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**_

_**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**_

_**I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,**_

_**I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want**_

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

_**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**_

_**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**_

_**Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)**_

_**Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!**_

"That was awesome Puck. Now we officially have three new members. Great job to everyone", the teacher said proudly.

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my story. I love writing these. **____** I hope this one had enough comedy and fluff. Please review it means the world to me! **_


	5. Chapter 5 You Deserve Better

Sam and Quinn were watching a movie at Quinn's place.

"Do I mean anything to you", Sam asked.

"We have a lot of fun, but you're with Brittany. I don't want anything serious. Kiss me", Quinn demanded.

Quinn sat on Sam's lap and they started to make out. Sam laid on top of her and kissed her harder.

"Stop. This isn't right", Quinn said.

"I want this", Sam said.

"Just forget about Brittany. She doesn't need to know".

"How can I forget about Brittany? I don't want to be a slut. Brittany's a nice person.

She doesn't deserve this", Quinn cried.

"It's fine. You're okay with sleeping with all the other guys on the football team. Just relax and forget about her".

"You're an ass, Sam. You're lucky you are cute".

"You're so beautiful", he moaned.

He unbuttoned his shirt and laid back down.

Quinn went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she went back to the bedroom She had on nothing but a black lace Bra and underwear.

"Damn. You are the sexiest girl in school", Sam shouted.

While Quinn was kissing Sam's neck, Sam's phone ringed.

"Ignore it. Pay attention to me", Quinn mumbled.

"But what if it's Brittany".

"You said she doesn't matter", Quinn glared at him.

Sam pushed ignore.

Brittany was very sad.

Her and Sam were supposed to go out to Breadstix for their one year anniversary.

She can't believe he forgot their own anniversary.

She decided to call the one person she could truly count on. Santana Lopez.

"I'll meet you at the Stix", Santana said.

Santana walked inside Breadstix and the only person she saw was Brittany. She looked so beautiful and at that moment Santana truly believed she was in love with her.

She was her soul mate. It didn't matter if they were together romantically right now. All that mattered was that she was by her side.

"I can't believe he blew you off! What a jerk. He doesn't know how lucky he is".

"I know San. If he keeps on doing this I think I'm going to break up with him", Brit said.

"He's done this before?

Britt, you deserve someone who knows their lucky, who tells you that you look beautiful,

who's there for you when you need them,

and most importantly to love you no matter what".

"You'd be the perfect girlfriend", Britt said.

"I've never really been someone's girlfriend. But let's not talk about me".

"I want to talk about you. Tell me your story".

"I've never really dated anybody. I used to always sleep with different girls

and we never really cared about each other.

I just never found someone that special.

I'm sick and tired of sleeping around. It's not me that is in my past.

When I find that special person I never want to let them go".

Brit held her hand.

"I know you will find that special person. Eventually".

"Okay everyone. My name is DJ DRE and this is couple's hour.

Come up her and dance with that special someone".

"San, can I have this dance".

"It would be an honor".

Taylor Swift's Red was playing and they held each other closely as they danced.

"This is so much better than dancing with Sam".

"Hey, my mom wants me to make dinner tonight. Is it okay if I leave early", Santana asked concerned.

"Oh, sure. It's fine. Thank you for dancing with me and comforting me. I'm going to go over to Quinn's".

They walked out of the Stix together and waved goodbye.

Once Brit got to Quinn's she saw the door was unlocked and she just walked into her bedroom.

"Tell me you love me", Quinn said.

"I love you so much. Brittany means nothing to me", Sam told her.

Brittany was heartbroken when she saw one of her best friends macking with her boyfriend of one year.

"What the hell? Is this how you pay me for our one year anniversary", Brittany screamed.

"I thought you were the one guy in this school who truly loved me, but I was wrong", Brittany threw a heart shaped box of chocolates at Sam and ran downstairs.

Sam looked at Quinn with guilt.

"Slut, you ruined everything", he slapped her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it", Sam said.

"Britt wait. Let's talk", Sam said.

"What do you want to talk about? What are you going to say? That you still love me and she means nothing to you.

That's bullshit. You told me that you were scared that I would leave you for Santana.

Are you kidding me? I was faithful to you this whole time. I stayed with you because I cared about you. And you knew I love Santana, but you would rather use me as a prop to stay popular".

"I'm sorry. You deserve better".

"You are right. I do deserve better. We are done", she said with confidence.

"Can I have one last kiss", Sam asked.

"Go to hell", Brittany glared at Sam and left.

_**A/N: I hope I didn't rush this to fast! Please tell me what you thought and give me a review. I wanted to show some people the dark side of Sam. In this story he's not as sweet as everyone thinks. Now is he? Thanks for reading Lovelies **_


	6. Chapter 6 Everyone Has Secrets

Brittany S. Pierce was heartbroken. She couldn't believe that a guy she thought she was going to build her life with could betray her like that.

She believed in the saying that everything happens for a reason. There must be some reason why she and Sam didn't last.

Maybe she was meant to be with someone else. She was meant to be with someone who treated her like a princess.

Lord Tubbington told her she would scratch Sam's eyes out for her, but Brittany told him she would be fine.

She wasn't going think about Sam anymore. He was a waste of her time.

After Brittany called Santana while sobbing hysterically, Santana knew she had to seek revenge.

"_That's horrible, Brit. Like I said you deserve a lot better. I am so sorry you had to see that and be hurt like that"._

"_I'm going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on that Smurf's sorry ass", Santana mumbled after ending Brit's call._

"_San. Don't…", Brit said, but Santana didn't hear her because Santana hung up the phone._

"_When did life get so complicated", Brit whispered to Lord Tubbington._

Brittany proceeded to watch her favorite Disney movie, Mulan, with her cat.

Santana "badass" Lopez knocked on Sam's door with extreme aggression.

Luckily his parents weren't home to stop her when she opened the front door that was already unlocked.

"_Trouty Mouth", she screamed._

The Evans' Household was designed to look like an old fashioned cabin. It had wooden walls and smooth wooden floors.

There was a fireplace that was lit and had a stuffed bear's head hanging above the 55' flatscreen tv.

She saw that her favorite movie Mean Girls was on. She got distracted by the movie and sat down to watch it.

She lost track of time and totally forgot why she came to Sam's house.

After fifteen minutes of watching the movie, Sam looked at her curiously. He just came back from Football practice and was wearing a red towel wrapped around his waist.

"_Umm, Santana. What are you doing here", he asked._

"_I drove all the way over to your redneck home to yell at you for breaking Britt's heart. By the way you owe me gas money for wasting my time and I'm borrowing this movie. Put some clothes on, geesh"._

Santana got off her spot and lunged at Sam. She kept on hitting at his chest, but it did no good.

He was too strong. Sam grabbed her arms tenderly.

He never really noticed how pretty she was. She was definitely the hottest girls in McKinley.

Most of the time he tried to avoid her because she was angry towards him.

"_Santana, you can't beat me up. You may try to be a badass, but you're not. _

_I bet deep down you actually have a heart". _

"_I will admit what I did to Brittany was below the line and horrible. But, Santana this is none of your business. You don't know what it is like to be me", Sam sighed._

"_Maybe you're right. I don't know what it is like to be you. What I do know is that you hurt Brittany really badly. She is the sweetest and most innocent person I know._

_I'm planning to seek revenge on you. I'm sick of how you treat her. It's not right"._

"_I made a mistake. You have no idea what I have to go through every day"._

"_Explain it to me, Trouty. Maybe I can understand", Santana said annoyingly. _

"_Every day I go through hell. If I don't win a game, even one, my father will beat me. He doesn't just slap me like in the movies. _

_He literally beats me. One time after my mother passed away he started to punch me and he wouldn't stop. I was so scared. _

_After punching me until he gave me a black eye, I tried to defend myself; but then he pushed me down the stairs. _

_I thought I was going to die. He told me if I ever told anyone he would kill me. I was only twelve years old._

_I never told anyone before, until now", Sam tried to hold in his tears. _

_He tried to wipe away his tears and appear strong. _

"_I'm sorry, Samuel. I had no idea. Out of curiosity why would you tell me this, we're kind of enemies", Santana said. _

"_Even though you insult me every day, I still like you. I admire you. You are so confident and it's inspiring to me"._

"_You have to tell someone. You can't let him get away from this, Sam", Santana told him caringly. _

"_I can't. I'm scared"._

"_My dad's a cop I can protect you"._

"_I just can't. I think you should leave. I don't want him to hurt you"._

Santana touched his shoulder and hugged him. This was the only time Santana ever cried in front of someone, besides Noah Puckerman.

"_Promise me you will call me if you ever need help. But I'm still not happy what you did to Brittany". _

Santana left the Evans' household and looked back at Sam before she opened the door. She never thought in a million years that this would be Sam's secret.

She never understood how someone could hit another person.

Who knows how long this has been going on. Even though her and Sam were not necessarily on good terms she wanted to protect him.

Everyone has a secret that they are afraid to tell and you should wait before you judge someone. That's what Santana learned.

When Santana was about to drive away in her car she saw a six foot tall guy walk up to Sam's front door.

She noticed he was a cop. Not just any cop.

His name was Roger Evans and he was Santana's dad's best friend on the force.

She knew Sam didn't want her to tell anyone or Sam could get really hurt.

Before Santana walked to her front door she got a call from Brittany.

"_Ah crap", she mumbled._

She hit ignore, because she couldn't tell her what happened.

Brittany called her again and Santana decided to answer.

"_Hey Brit. What's up", Santana said cooly. _

"_Uh what's up? Well for the past two hours I have been worrying about you._

_Did you go talk to Sam? What happened?", Britt asked frantically._

"_Calm down, Brittany. I just told him what he did to you wasn't cool. That's all. I didn't use any violence at all._

_I was a good girl. You taught me well", she winked._

"_Okay good. There's plenty of other things I can teach you", Brittany said flirtatiously._

"_Mmmmh. Uh Britt, sorry I have to go talk to mi papa. I'll see you tomorrow in school. Okay?_

_Bye", Santana said._

"_Papi! Papi! Papi! Where are you", Santana circled the whole house looking for her father._

Senor Simón Lopez was wearing pajama pants that he just woke up in.

"_What's wrong, mija", he asked worriedly. _

"_What do you think of Roger Evans", she asked._

"_He's my best friend. He's a very smart guy and very kind to everyone in the police force._

_He has a handsome son too. I could introduce him to you if you like"._

"_Uhh thanks for the offer dad. Do you think he could ever hurt anybody", she asked._

"_Why are you asking this sweetie? Do you need my help", he asked with concern._

"_My friend said I can't talk about it"._

"_Speak now", he said._

Santana told her father the whole story that Sam had told her. She told him about the black eye, the violence, and the pushing down the stairs.

"_I'm going to call the cops right now. Don't you worry, Santana. Sam will be safe. Thank you for telling me", he father said in a calm voice. _

They both sat on the couch and her father hugged her tightly. They both watched Ellen as they waited for the news.

Her father's cellphone rang and they both jumped.

"_Yes. Mhm. That is fine with me. Yes. I understand. Yes sir", her father spoke on the phone._

"_What did they say", she asked._

"_They arrested Roger and they asked if it was okay if Sam stayed with me for a while. Is that okay with you", he asked._

"_Of course. As long as his dad can't hurt him anymore", Santana said while tears slowly went down her face. _

"_I don't understand how a father could do that to his child. It is not right. You should always love your child and accept them for who they are. I love you, Santana. More than anything. _

_You know that right", her father asked._

"_Of course. I love you too Papi". _

The doorbell rang and Santana opened the door to see Mr. Sam Evans with a Ninja Turtles suitcase.

"_Are you alright son", Mr. Lopez asked._

"_I could be better, but I appreciate you letting me stay in your home"._

"_It's no problem. Your dad and I used to be good friend. I guess you never know who someone truly is. I am sorry you had to go throught that. Well you can stay in the guest bedroom. _

_Santana can show you around. I have a COD match that is calling my name. Santana your mother will be home in an hour to join me. Can you tell her to meet me in the basement when she does? Adios", Mr. Lopez said with a grin._

"_Now I know where you get your personality from", Sam smiled._

"_Ah thanks. Come upstairs with me. I'll bring you to the guest bedroom"._

"_I love when girls say that. Oh sorry. I didn't mean to say that"._

She showed Sam the upstairs and they went to her room to talk.

"_You can sit on my bed if you want. But no funny business", she said._

"_Hey, well thanks. What you did for me was really nice._

_No one ever did something for me like that. Before I never felt like anyone had my back or that I didn't have anyone to count on. But now I do._

_I always thought you were special". _

"_Hey it was no problem. I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were. Besides what you did to Brittany"._

_**A/N: Thank you to anyone who has read this! **____** I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's almost 2,000 words. That's a lot! As always thanks for reading and please review. I wanna know what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7 The One Who Broke Her

"_**Loving Someone **_

_**Who Doesn't Love You**_

_**Back Is Like Hugging**_

_**A Cactus. The Tighter **_

_**You Hold On The More It Hurts". **_

When you go through a certain experience it can change you.

An experience can either be for the better or for the worse.

It depends what you make of it.

You will understand later on that your experiences have changed you into the person you are today.

When Sam Evans first met Santana Lopez he had a much different perspective of her than he does now.

He saw her as a girl who hated him and had a very nice body.

Sam didn't think of ever trying to get to know her because he was scared.

Sure Santana never really bullied him. She was only mad at him in High School because of what he did to her in eight grade.

He stole the one person Santana had ever loved right out of her hands. It hurt her.

This may have changed her into the guarded person she is today.

After that Santana wouldn't even acknowledge Sam's existence. She would always make side comments and glare at him in between classes

in the halls.

But now things have changed. In a very short period of time.

Sam shared a scary aspect of his life with Santana. And she respected him for that.

Santana never truly hated Samuel she was just jealous of him. She was jealous that he was dating such an amazing girl.

She desperately wanted her and envied him.

He never thought he could see her like this. He didn't want to admit it but he was developing very strong feelings for her.

He knew she would never return the feelings. Sam admired how she was a good listener; she had a sensitive side,

And she had goals and dreams.

He never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Brittany.

His feelings for Brittany were no where near as what he was feeling for Santana.

And he just couldn't help it. He honestly didn't want to destroy this bond that they shared right now.

For all he knew these feelings could just be for having a strong friendship and he didn't want to lose her.

He didn't want to mess up their friendship and Sam promised himself he would keep these feelings to himself no matter what.

It was special. A special friendship that he never had before.

He never had a friend who actually cared what he had to say and listen to him.

"_I think I want to join Glee club", he said._

"_You should. I will admit it is very fun. Plus it helps me expand my raspy voice and musical knowledge"._

"_Hey. Try it out. Pick any song", Santana encouraged._

"_I don't know"._

"_Just try it out. Pick a song that expresses what you are feeling inside. Right here", Santana touched Sam's chest to show him his heart._

_Sam flinched as his crush touched his chest. _

"_Damn", I need to get over this", Sam thought._

"_Umm. Fine I think this song expresses what I'm feeling", Sam said._

_I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two (who knew?)  
Now we don't wanna fall but,_

_Cause I know you cant love me, hey  
I wish we had another time,_

_I wish we had another place,  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
And there's nothing my heart can't do,_

__

Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you

__

See like Adam and Eve,  
Tragedy was our destiny,

_And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two  
It's reckless and clumsy,  
And I know you can't love me_

_Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you_

__

See like just because this cold, cruel world  
Saying we can't be,  
Baby, we both have the right to disagree,

_And I still let go,  
So we'll never know_

__

I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place,  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment,

_And there's nothing my heart can't do,  
To fight with time and space,  
Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you_

"_That was really good, Sam. Was that about Brittany", Santana asked._

"_Umm. Yeah", Sam lied._

"_You made a mistake. But who knows maybe you'll find someone someday._

_I believe everything happens for a reason", Santana smiled. _

Sam looked down as he tried to avoid eye contact with the gorgeous Latina.

"_Umm, hey. I'm going to go hang out with Britt", said Santana._

"_Oh. Uh cool. I'm gonna go to the gym then. I really need to be in shape for football and stuff._

_Uhh see you later"._

"_Okay. Cool", Santana said._

Santana inhaled a breath before she entered the Pierce residence.

She rang the doorbell and played with her hair as she waited. She noticed how beautiful Brit's house was.

The grass was always nicely trimmed and flat. There were stones surrounded by her garden.

She had tomatoes, cucumbers, and tons of other vegetables in the process of growing.

There was even a fountain that had a little baby angel spraying water out of its mouth.

The house was painted a light blue and it reminded her of Brittany S. Pierce's eyes.

She loved those eyes.

"_Hey, San. How's it going", Britt asked in a calm manner._

"_Oh pretty good. There's something I want to tell you._

_Promise you won't be mad"._

"_Come in"._

Brittany escorted San to her small bedroom upstairs. Her room was like a Disney Wonderland.

She had a shelf full of old classical Disney movies. Santana thought it was adorable.

Her walls were painted a light blue like her house and there were quotes from the movies on her walls.

**"Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten."**

** -Lilo And Stitch **

**"If you act like someone you're not, then pretty soon that's who you become." - Gabriella, from High School Musical **

"_I love your room. It's very inspirational"._

"_Thanks, Hun. What did you want to tell me", Britt asked with worry in her eyes._

"_Please don't be mad, but Sam is living with our family in the guest room. You might have heard what happened between him and his father"._

"_Oh that is fine, Santana. I heard what happened. I think its _

_Great you and Sam are getting along. And you're doing something good_

_By letting him stay with you even though you two can't stand each other", Britt smiled._

"_We're actually on good terms now", Santana smiled._

"_Sure", Brittany winked._

"_Wait. Let me try something", Brittany said. Brit patted her hands on her bed for Santana to join._

Santana jumped on the bed with a huge grin on her face.

"_Hold still", Britt told San._

She motioned her lips towards San's and kissed her quickly.

"_Mmmm. What was that for", Santana asked._

"_Oh nothing", Brittany winked._

"_Ummm. My parents are coming over soon so I'm afraid you have to go"._

"_Okay bye, Britt", Santana waved goodbye right before Britt kissed her left cheek._

"_I definitely love that Latina", Britt mumbled after Santana left._

Santana fanned herself before she started the engine.

Santana snuck into her house through her bedroom window to avoid her parents' questions on where she was.

When she got inside she saw Sam wearing border shorts and shirtless.

He was using her father's bench-press.

For some odd reason she actually thought he looked decent.

"I must be tired", she thought to herself.

"_Hey, Sam", she waved._

Sam waved back.

"_Oh sorry, Santana. I'll put a shirt one"._

"_Just because I'm a lesbian it doesn't mean that I'm afraid of the male body._

_Feel free to work out. I'm going to go study for my Trig test"._

"_Did you have fun with Britt", he asked._

"_Yes. Just like always. Umm this might be weird but can _

_I ask you some advice that has to deal with Brittany", San asked Samuel._

"_It may be weird but you can ask me anything even if it has to deal with Britt", Sam said nicely. _

They both sat down on the brown leather sofa in the living room to talk.

"_Okay go ahead", Sam told her._

"_How do you know it is the right time to ask someone out. Like without rushing things", San asked._

"_I think that you should listen to your heart. If you think Brittany feels the same way, which I'm positive she does, just go for it. _

_You deserve happiness. Both you and Britt._

_And if she makes you happy you shouldn't delay it any longer. Tell her how you feel about her"._

"_That was sweet Sam", Santana hugged Sam._

Sam always tried his best to keep his feelings inside and to never cry in public.

When he was ten years old his pet gerbil, Muffin died and he cried.

His father called him a wussy and said he was weak.

Now he knew it was okay to express those kind of feelings and cry, but he was still scared to let people in.

His father's abuse and negativity had really affected him.

Sam's eyes started to water as he hugged Santana.

After they released the hug Santana looked at Sam with sincerity.

"_Hey, are you okay? _

_I knew I shouldn't have talked about Brittany with you. I'm sorry"._

"_It's not Brittany. Well kind of. I just feel so lonely. I want what you and Brittany have._

_All I ever wanted was to be loved. It means a lot to me that your family is letting me stay here. I am very appreciative for that, but I just want _

_Love like in the movies. I'm a sucker for a good romantic comedy. I'm more than just some jock". _

"_Hey, it's okay. You'll find somebody. I know a friend to fix you up with"._

Sam was actually excited for this blind date. He trusted Santana now and he wanted to get over her.

He needed to move on because he knew Santana was as gay as a unicorn.

One of his ultimate favorite romantic comedies was Friends with Benefits.

What he liked about that movie was the couple in the movie's relationship was more than just sex.

They both valued their friendship and above all they were friends and fell in love.

It was kind of clique but he wanted that.

Santana listened to Sam's advice and she knew she had to make the first move.

She grabbed her car keys, her phone and drove to Brittany's home.

Santana Connected her laptop to her car to play the acoustic version of one of her favorite songs. Fall by Justin Bieber.

She through a couple rocks at Brittany's window until she opened her window.

"_What are you doing", Brit smiled at Santana._

"_I'm showing you how I feel. Watch, listen, and Enjoy"._

_Well let me tell you a story_  
About a girl and a girl  
She fell in love with her best friend

When she's around, she feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right

But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere

I'm here to make you happy, i'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while

What's gonna make you fall in love

I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,

You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose

Well I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe

So take my hand  
Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly  
Did you know that it breaks my heart everytime to see you cry

Cause I know that a piece of you's gone everytime he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on  
And I hope by the time that i'm done with this song that I've figured out

Who's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love

But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall  
But if you spread your wings

You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself,

You can't fly unless you let  
Yourself fall in love

Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
Let yourself fall

"_You're crazy", Brittany smiled._

"_I'm crazy about you", Santana winked._

"_Come to the door. I'll let you in". _

After Britt brought her to her room she had to tell her about her past and why she was so scared of commitment.

"_Brittany I have to tell you something. I want to tell you why I'm so guarded and scared to be with anybody"._

Britt nodded her head and listened to Santana's story.

**Flashback:**

_**Santana was an eight grader who was in her first relationship with a girl. **_

_**Her name was Elena Porter. And she was her first love. She was the girl **_

_**who helped her accept herself for who she was and she gave her the courage to come out. **_

"_Will we be together forever", Santana asked._

"_I think we will grow old together and start a family. We'll be the highschool sweethearts at our high school reunion who still made it", Elena replied._

"_I love you. E", Santana squeezed her girlfriends hand._

"_I can't imagine being with anyone else", Santana said._

_**Santana's best friend, Noah Puckerman walked into school five minutes before school started.**_

_**That was perfect timing for Puckerman. **_

_**All the girls flaunted over him as he walked in with his black shades still covered **_

over his eyes and his leather jacket.

"_Hey, sexy", Puck winked at his forever long crush, Quinn Fabray._

_**Quinn rolled her eyes, but secretly lauged.**_

"_**Hey, why isn't it my best friend in the whole wide world. Santana.**_

_**I love you hommie", Puck hugged Santana in a brotherly hug.**_

"_**Hey, Puck", Elena winked.**_

_**Puck never trusted Elena. There was something about her that didn't seem trustworthy.**_

_**He never told Santana that because he didn't want to lose her. **_

_**They were the badasses of the school and they loved each other in a lesbro way. **_

"_Hi", he replied to E"._

"_Umm. I'm going to go to class", Puck said to Santana._

"_But you never go to class", Santana joked._

"_Well sometimes a guy has to be responsible. Plus I want to get a nice seat next to all those babes in my class", he winked and hugged his best friend goodbye._

_**What really made Santana mad at Sam for all these years was what happened with him and Santana's ex girlfriend, Elena. **_

_**Santana wanted to surprise E on her birthday and both of their parents weren't home.**_

_**She brought her a birthday cake that said I love you. It was the first cake she had ever made for anybody before.**_

_**E was special to her and she wanted to be with her for the rest of her life. Santana knew that they were really young but she knew that what they had was real. **_

_**Or so she thought.**_

_**Santana walked up to her girlfriends doorstep with her gift and her cake. **_

_**She knew that Elena's family put the key under the door mat that said 'Hello, Goodbye'.**_

_**She slowly crept up the stairs and when she looked into Elena's room she saw Sam.**_

_**She dropped her things and cried.**_

"_**I love you", E said to Sam.**_

"_**But what about Santana? I thought you loved her I don't think this is right.**_

_**I don't really know her she could be a good person for all I know", Sam said.**_

"_**Don't worry about Santana I was thinking about breaking up with her soon. Our relationship was just about sex and lust for me".**_

"_**That's low", Sam said.**_

"_**How could you", Santana yelled.**_

"_**I'm sorry Santana, but we're in eighth grade. I know that you didn't value our so called **_

_**relationship either. It was just fun. It was fun while it lasted, hun".**_

"_**It was real for me", Santana cried and ran out. **_

"_Honey, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But you should know that I am nothing like Elena. _

_I admire you and appreciate you. I could never hurt you. For me being with you isn't about lust._

_It is about listening to you, singing a song to you, hug you to show how much I care, kiss you to feel close to you._

_I love the way your nose crinkles when you are happy, your cute little laugh, how strong of a person you are, your not afraid to speak your mind,_

_And most importantly I love how a big of a heart you have", Britt told her. _

"_I love you so much", Santana said._

"_Are you willing to give us a shot", Brittany asked._

Santana held Brittany's hand and asked her, _"Will you, Brittany S. Pierce be my girlfriend". _

"_Of course, Proudly So", Brittany responded._

Santana hugged her new girlfriend and kissed her softly on the lips.

She had the biggest smirk on her face. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Brittany kissed Santana back with a long, everlasting kiss.

"_You take my breath away, San. Can you please stay the night? I just want you hear with me", Brittany asked._

"_It would be my pleasure", Santana said. _


	8. Chapter 8 A Puckersoaraus With Feelings

The small town of Lima, Ohia was an odd place to live in, but it felt like home to everyone. Some people might not be as welcoming and as kind ast others but the majority of people were kind souls. Anywhere you go could be racist or have homophobic people. It is best to brush of those negative people and focus on the positive aspects of life.

That was what glee club was about. Acceptance and love. Love is the most special thing you could ever share with someone. Everyone wants love, no matter how scary it is to be vulnerable with one person.

Santana may appear as a bitch to most people and that she didn't give a crap about anybody else. Well, most of it was true, except when it came to her friends. When her friends needed her, Santana was there for them. Even when they did not ask for it, she was there for them in an instant. Santana used to be the type of person who was quick to judge.

After getting to know Sam Evans she realized there is more to the story than you know. People are like books. Before you look at the cover you should absorb the text to truly understand the whole story. She realized that people can change and they grow up.

Back in the past Sam was a real meat-headed jerk. Santana learned that he has changed a lot. Sam told her about all the passions and interests he has. He enjoys astronomy and observing all the stars in the sky. He also likes reading comics like Batman and Spider-Man. He even likes to draw his own superheroes and makes stories in his freetime. Santana learned how nerdy of a guy Sam truly was. She also learned that Sam liked her as more than just a friend.

Santana wasn't going to freak out. She was going to try to be cool with it and not bring it up. She knew that Sam knew that she could never be interested in him like that. She appreciated the friendship they had. No one could ever replace her best friend Noah Puckerman.

Santana and Puck were lesbros for life and they loved each other like family. Santana thought of the perfect plan for Sam to move on from her. She told Sam in the past that she had the perfect friend to set him up on a blind date with and he seemed okay with it.

Santana's friend was a very sweet and glamorous girl. She was very ambitious and planned on owning her own recording studio after she graduated high school. She also wanted to be a R&B singer.

Santana and Puck were trying their best to study for their History test. They were lounged in the Puckerman living room. There textbooks were thrown on the floor as they devoured their pepperoni pizzas. Puck's mother was rarely around because she always had to pick up extra shifts at Breadstix.

"_We should probably get back to studying", Santana said._

"_Nah. Let's talk about my girl, Quinn", Puck winked._

"_Oooh, Noah has feelings", Santana joked and poked Puck's chest._

"_I know. Who would've thought? But seriously, I want to sing her a bad ass ballad or something. But I don't know what would impress me. I thought you could help me. I want a girl's perspective". _

"_Of course I will help you bro. Umm. Let's get out a paper and pen. We can brainstorm"._

"_You should think of a song that reminds you of Quinn. Right down all the things that make you think of Quinn", Santana ordered. _

"_Well here's what I put. Determined. She always knows what she wants. Independent. That girl doesn't need help from anyone. Beautiful. She has these eyes that just make me want to be by her side for a long time. Original. She doesn't try to be like anyone else. Herself is enough and when I am with her I feel like I don't need any other girl. I just need her. She changed me in a good way", Puck said. _

"_Perfect. Now we have to think of the perfect song", Santana said. _

"_I got it", puck yelled with excitement. _

A small restaurant that was reserved for two. Two strangers who could end up falling in love. The restaurant was called Breadstix and the one and only Santana Lopez was behind this meeting. She wanted her two friends who did not know each other to share a meal. For all she knew they could be soul mates and she was one to go for a risk.

Her friend Sam was ready for change but didn't want to rush anything. He was willing to meet Santana's mystery friend. He wore a tux with a bolo tie and was ready to make a good impression.

"Hello,sir. You must be Sam Evans. Santana booked a nice seat for you and your guest. I hear its a blind date. Good luck", said the waiter.

_"Thank you! I'm actually kind of nervous. I've never been good with girls. I never know the right thing to say", Sam said. _

_"Hey, dude. You don't have to be nervous. Try to think of this as a new start. Try to be yourself. Girls love honesty", the waiter advised. _

_Sam walked to his seat and he was very impressed with the setting. The lights were not too dim and not too bright either. It was perfect for a first date. _

_After five minutes of waiting, Sam saw a beautiful, young woman walk into The restaurant. She had a bright smile and she was glowing. He knew from the second he layed eyes on her that she would be a special person. _

_Sam waved to her and she walked over to his table. He held out his hand to greet her. _

_"Hello, it is nice to meet you", Sam said like a newly improved gentleman._

_"You must be Sam Evans. I didn't expect you to be this handsome. My name is Mercedes Jones". _

They took their seats and began to get to know each other.

Meanwhile Puck figured out the perfect song to serenade to his longtime crush, Quinn Fabray. Puck asked all of the glee girls to help him surprise Quinn. The girls walked to lunch and they saw a huge stage in the cafeteria. On the stage was Puck with an acoustic guitar in his hand and he looked very confident. When he saw that Quinn could visibly see him he was ready to start performing.

"_Hey, everyone. If you do not mind, I would like to sing a song to someone. I know that if I was in the audience I would be making fun of the guy doing this and thinking this was pretty lame. But this song goes out to a special friend who I want to make it more. No one's made me feel like this before. This goes out to you, Quinn"._

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do _

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Puck got off of the stage and walked in front of Quinn.

"_So what did you think", he asked._

Quinn wiped away her tears and began to smile.

"_I loved it"._

"_So what do you say? Will you go to Breadstix with me, this Friday", he asked with a grin._

"_Let me think about it", she said flirtatiously._

_Noah looked at her as she walked away with his mouth wide open. _

"_Damn, that girl surprises me every day", he says mumbles._

While Puck was singing the love song to Quinn, Santana and Brittany were flirting.

"_You should sing me a song like that. I love a woman who can sing and show her vulnerable side", Brittany said. _

"_I could totes do that", San flirted. _

After Quinn left, Santana went to go talk to her best bro.

She waved with and gave Noah her proud big sister grin.

Puck put out his fist for a fist pump and the two gave each other a nicely padded hug.

"_It looks like you impressed Quinn. And that is very hard to do. Especially because of the whole Sam thing", San said. _

"_I really hate that Sam kid. He really hurt my girl and your girl. Why are you even friends with him", Puck questioned._

"_Everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe you could give him a chance. Hey, I'm the biggest bitch of them all and I even gave the kid a chance. He's actually really cool"._

"_I don't trust him. But hey thanks for the help with Quinn. I love you, San"._

"_I love you too, Noah"._

_Sam and Mercedes were having a really good time on their date. Mercedes liked how nerdy of a person Sam was and she thought it was hot. Sam liked how ambitious and determined she was._

"_I think that's great you already have all of these plans for after high school. I have always wanted to own a comic store. That would be awesome", Sam grinned._

"_I really like you Sam. I think we have Really hit it off. Could I have your number", Mercedes asked._

"_Of course. But don't get what I'm going to tell you the wrong way. I want to take things slow right now and just be friends"._

"_Sam, you got to get over her. It's not healthy"._

"_What do you mean? I am totally over Brittany. Nothing was serious between us and I do regret what I put her through"._

"_No, not Brittany. Santana. I know you like her, but you need to accept that she is never going to develop these feelings for you. You should be with someone who is interested in you, like me", Mercedes said honestly._

"_It's that obvious, huh. Well I do know that I can't be with her. I am completely aware. I honestly just want to take things slow. I have not been a great guy in the past and I don't want to screw something great up again. I have been a cheater and an asswhole. When I did that to Brittany it really did make me regret all my actions. I don't want to do that to anybody else. I would really appreciate it if you would want to be my friend for now. Please. I really like you, Mercedes. You are a true diva", he joked. _

"_I understand. I'd love to be your friend, for now"._

Sam was finally starting to grow up into a young adult. He hasn't completely changed, but he was taking the baby steps he was ready for. Mercedes was willing to wait and she understood him. Sam never felt this connection between another person besides Santana. He knew liking Santana wasn't appropriate because they were just meant to be friends. He understood that Santana and Brittany were meant to be endgame. He wasn't going to be the one to jeopardize that.

Noah Puckerman was nowhere close to trusting Sam like Santana had. Puck knew that Santana was a good enough person to give everyone a second chance, but he was going to do his best to keep his eye on Sam to protect the people he loved. He always had his family and friends backs and he wasn't going to let some stranger sidetrack the puckersauraus.

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a little writers block and I have been Really busy with school. Please tell me if you are interested in this story and leave a review! I appreciate it:) I am trying my best to give character development to other characters. The next chapter will be more Brittana focused so stay tuned. Thank you! **_


End file.
